headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham/Season 3
Category:Seasons Season Three of Gotham began airing on the FOX Network on Monday evenings at 8:00, beginning on September 19th, 2016. Season three was marketed under the banner of "Mad City". The season saw the return of most of the main cast from season two including Ben McKenzie as James Gordon, Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock, David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne (as well as his long-haired genetically developed doppelganger), Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins, Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth, Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot, Erin Richards as Barbara Kean, Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle, Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma, Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan, and Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean. New additions to the season three main line-up include Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox, and Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes, both of whom were notable guest stars in season two. Actress Maggie Geha is added to the main cast line-up beginning with the second episode of the season, "Burn the Witch". Season three picks up six months after the events of "Wrath of the Villains". Jim Gordon is now a bounty hunter (Whaaaat?) and Fish Mooney is back in action, raising Hell in Gotham with her gang of fellow Arkham Asylum escapees, who are all super-powered freaks. Oswald Cobblepot is once again trying to solidify his power base in Gotham, while Bruce Wayne tries to expose the existence of a secret cabal that he believes is running Gotham. And little Ivy Pepper grows up - in a big way! Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Annabelle K. Frost - Co-producer * Thomas J. Whelan - Co-producer * Denise The - Consulting producer * Steven Lilien - Co-executive producer * Bryan Wyndbrandt - Co-executive producer * Robert Hull - Co-executive producer * Scott White - Co-executive producer * Ken Woodruff - Executive producer * John Stephens - Executive producer * Danny Cannon - Executive producer * Bruno Heller - Executive producer * Christopher Norr - Director of photography * Barrie Wise - Editor * Sarah C. Reeves - Editor * Richard Berg - Production designer Directors * Ben McKenzie * Danny Cannon * Eagle Egilsson * Hanelle M. Culpepper * John Behring * Louis Shaw Milito * Maja Vrvilo * Mark Tonderai * Nathan Hope * Olatunde Osunsanmi * Rob Bailey * Scott White * T.J. Scott Writers * Bryan Wynbrandt * Danny Cannon * Denise The * John Stephens * Ken Woodruff * Megan Mostyn-Brown * Robert Hull * Seth Boston * Steven Lilien * Tze Chun Notes & Trivia * Gotham was developed for television by Bruno Heller. Based on characters from DC Comics. * "Gotham: Mad City" redirects to this page. Episodes 1-14 comprise the "Mad City" storyline. * "Gotham: Heroes Rise" redirects to this page. Episodes 15-22 comprise the "Heroes Rise" storyline. * Gotham is rated TV-14. * This is the final season of the show to air on Monday evenings. With the season four premiere in the Fall, the show moves to Thursday evenings. * Episode 3x16, "These Delicate and Dark Obsessions", marks the directorial debut of lead actor Ben McKenzie. * "Destiny Calling" and "Heavydirtysoul" aired back-to-back as a two-hour season finale. See also External Links * * * * * * Gotham, Season Three at the Gotham Wiki Category:Gotham/Season 3